rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Jasper Axlefuse
Overview '''Jasper Axlefuse', son of Nick Axlefuse and Jina Sprinkleshred, is a goblin engineer of the Sparkcog Cartel. His life within the slums earned him nicknames such as “that no-good, slimy snake”, “red-haired runt” or simply "Axle", that are still used by some to this very day. He is determined to gain favors from more important goblins and raise his reputation in the Cartel. Appearance The men of the Axlefuse family are all quite similar with physical traits; similar jaw lines, ears and noses. Jasper has short, greasy, red hair which he loves to run his fingers through most of the time, and purple eyes; he is often seen in old and tattered purple overalls along with a tool belt around his waist and goggles placed on his forehead. He is of an ordinary goblin’s height though does not completely lack of physical strength. He also has a tattoo of three gears on his left arm, a similar sign to the Sparkcog tabard. Background Born in the Sparkcog Undermine in a lower-class family, Jasper didn’t have much concerning material values. Whatever he did have he had to share with his older brother, Boomer, who he was particularly fond of. His father lost half his arm during Trade War II, making life more difficult for him and his family. In these times Jasper looked up to his brother as the one who would always look after him and bail him out of trouble, as unrealistic as it sounded. While Jina worked as a hairdresser and Nick tried to earn money himself, the two boys were put to work in a nearby factory doing simple jobs. It's All Fun and Games In their free time they stayed within their small one-room apartment playing numerous games that were more or less made up. Despite the circumstances, Jasper and Boomer enjoyed them. The mischievous goblin duo took on imaginary roles, such as “head-bruiser boss” or “super-rich goblin baron” (as they called them). Jasper, whose role reflects his current life, often played as an eager engineer; perhaps it is what inspired him to become what he is today. Boomer was seen as a disturbed and unruly boy by many, but not his brother who followed him like a sheep, not caring of his sibling’s actions. Multiple accidents occured to Jasper while he played with his brother that didn't really bother him. Though his mother was far more protective of him and often blamed Boomer for the injuries while Nick sided with his older offspring, shrugging it off and saying: "Boys will be boys...". With the years that followed Jasper worked as an intern in a workshop called Yank-Rank Tools trying to improve his skills as a young engineer. His skills certainly improved over time with the beating motivation that he wasn't offered at home by his father or mother, but not many people saw it as anything special or of real significance. His boss, Leevab Zapterr was rather old and known to be a mean drunk after work hours with a very moody personality he either kept telling Jasper the stories of the Trade Wars or beating him into submission. Jasper also incessantly kept stealing some parts from the workshop and bringing them home as part of his own technological projects, whereas Leevab was too drunk to even notice parts of his inventory going missing. Most of them were planned as complex contraptions with ridiculous uses that didn't work as expected. Moving to Shipwreck It is at the age of seventeen that he decided to move to the prospering goblin city of Shipwreck seeking opportunities that he couldn’t find at the Undermine. He packed his most essential belongings, which included his project from the earlier years that he kept as a reminder, and a couple of macaroons that he got from the workshop he worked at. Not looking back the young goblin sought to become an influential figure which obviously wasn’t going to happen anytime soon, if ever. First time arriving to the busy docks of the city he was amazed by what he saw, later on taking a stroll down the cluttered streets to the town square where he even saw a detailed statue of the famous Trade Prince Keezno Steelvest. Until he could achieve his dreams he turned to the filthiest corners of the slums where he would later earn himself quite the reputation, along with numerous nicknames. Westcog's Call After dwelling within the slums of Shipwreck for some time he finally mustered up the courage to put his skills into use and get a real job. Previously doing odd-jobs, he decided it was time to put his name out there. As luck would have it, or rather complete dumb luck, he found work as one of Baroness Scrabblerix’s engineers for an upcoming project of the Sparkcog Cartel. Thrilled by the choice of his new employer he took a zeppelin to Westcog where, coincidentally, the upcoming footbomb game was about to take place. Sparks vs. Reds Westcog Harbor's upcoming footbomb game got a major goblin populace excited which would fill the whole stadium. His father being a Trade War II veteran, Jasper was well aware of the rivalry with the Boltkrieg Cartel, even of the footbomb conflicts; perhaps his most, if not only, entertaining goblin sport. Word spreads of the great game with the Sparkcog Swashbucklers against the Boltkrieg Blitzers and how the Sparkcog looks for competent and reliable participants. Naturally, a big fan of the Swashbucklers, the keen engineer signed right up to play in the game which was said to be shown throughout the whole goblin world. Jasper was competent enough to control a shredder, which was going to be done with the use of a control console, and so were his co-players. After entering the stadium filled with goblin spectators and a brief talk with the coach they took their places and were ready to play. To no-one's surprise the game started off with one of the Blitzer shredders "mysteriously malfunctioning". However, the game took a nasty turn when the Boltkrieg team brought in their mega-shredder, which managed to destroy most of the opponents. The outcome was terrible, with the cheating Boltkrieg Blitzers as the winners, leaving Jasper filled with rage and hatred for his co-players, calling them “incompetent imbeciles” as he stormed out of the stadium. In actuality he was lucky that the Baroness didn’t blame and fire him for what happened at the game. Playing With the Big Dogs After the game, Jasper kept roaming the streets of Westcog, lost in thought, only to be picked up by the Baroness’ men who took him right to her villa. He was quickly directed to a small one-room next to the glorious villa where he met his new colleagues; Lizzie Hardwire and Bob Fizziks. Much to everyone’s surprise, Jasper discovered a flaw in Bob and Lizzie’s blueprints, quickly changing their opinion of him. Whether it was out of fear that he didn’t inform the superiors of their simple mistake, or just respect, it didn’t matter to him. During his short stay in the Westcog factory, he continued to "work" on the secret Sparkcog project. Although he, more or less, just supervised Lizzie and Bob while they did their jobs. Unlike Lizzie, for whom he developed a fondness, Bob was still showing hostility towards Jasper and kept insulting his intellect in the most subtle way as possible. They eventually finished what they were hired to do after pulling an all-nighter; the machine they've built worked perfectly. Afterwards Bob convinced Jasper to ask the Baroness for their'' final'' deadline in an attempt to gain more money out of their work time. The goblin walked to the villa with a frightened look on his face in hopes of catching Jexla early in the morning before her business meetings. After a quick search by the hobgoblin bodyguard he was permitted to enter the villa that was quite the sight for someone low-class as him. Though managing to speak with his employer, his stuttering words and story brought up suspicions. Unfortunately for the crew, Scrabblerix wanted to see the machine they were working on after being told it needed more time to be done making Jasper look a liar in all of this. The workshop was filled with loud yells of Bob and Jasper where they both kept trying to make the other one look like a lying, traitorous rat. It might have been the constant yelling, the Baroness waving her gun at the crew or even when Jasper accused Bob of being a Boltkreig spy, but Fizziks gave up and got fired. Luckily Jasper still had his job as a stand-by for the upcoming project in Uldum. Recent events have revealed that there are possible spies in the Sparkcog Cartel interested in Scrabblerix's projects and anything concerning it, with Jasper catching a shred of what was happening. He was greatly concerned for his own safety after learning that his previous colleague Bob Fizziks was murdered, and even more so after the Bureau of Investigations apprehended him for questioning. He was eventually released after they were done with him. However, Jexla was soon accused of plotting to assassinate the Sparkcog general, Vixx Steelwrench, and executed. The Baroness' Demise Following the Baroness' execution Jasper was left without a job, and he once again turned to the slums until he could figure out his next move. Before he was able to get away from Westcog, which without a Baron would become a quite uneasy place, the Cartel's military took hold of it and began conscripting slum-dwellers into the army, Jasper as well. His new service isn't sure to use his engineering skills as he intended them, but it is a better scenario than to stay in Westcog's slums. Notes *Jasper's lifelong dream is to become a rich goblin with his own line of engineering products and a town named 'Jastropolis' or 'Axletopia'. *Unlike his mother, Jasper is not a genuine redhead. Category:Goblin Category:Engineer Category:Back story Category:The Sparkcog Cartel Category:Candidates for deletion